It is known to inflate a vehicle occupant protection device to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision. An inflatable curtain which is inflatable from the roof of the vehicle downward inside the passenger compartment between a vehicle occupant and the side structure of the vehicle in the event of a side impact or rollover is also known. Such an inflatable curtain is inflated from a deflated condition by inflation fluid directed from an inflator to the inflatable curtain through a fill tube.